


Three Moments And A Realisation

by i_just_missed_writing



Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_missed_writing/pseuds/i_just_missed_writing
Summary: Based on loganelfreeces prompt on Tumblr:You asked for fluffy writing prompts, so: Aiballshipping where Yusaku lists three things he loves about Ai.I put my own spin on it, I hope that's okay!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Tumblr and AO3 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639108
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Three Moments And A Realisation

Three days had passed since he got Ai back. Three short and surreal days. They almost felt like a dream.

He still woke up in a cold sweat every morning, worried that it had actually been a dream, that Ai's code was still torn up and scattered across LINK VRAINS like a hellish jigsaw puzzle without edge pieces. 

The beginning of Day 4 was no different. He tore himself out of yet another nightmare filled with loneliness and despair. He was panting. His heart was racing. His eyes wet. Sleep these days was more exhausting than restful. Even now that he was awake, the images from the nightmare wouldn't leave him. Ai dead in his arms and a life of loneliness laid out in front of him.He shot up and looked around himself to seek out the small glimpses of Ai spread around the room.

A familiar cape draped over the foot of the bed, a purple tie on the desk, a bright green post-it on the hidden door near the staircase. Ai would leave a new note each day, always with a cheesy motivational quote or doodle of himself. Yusaku knew they were meant to reassure him and make him smile first thing in the morning but they were never enough. He needed to come face to face with Ai to chase away the panic.

Yusaku rolled out of bed and hurried toward and up the stairs, out through the door and into the short hallway. His legs were a little numb which made him stumble into the wall every few steps. He still made it to the living room within seconds.

The emptiness of the apartment made it easy to spot the SOLtiS body spreadeagled across the floor in a dramatic fashion. Ai was dressed down for the occasion, donning only a lavender t-shirt under a black vest with black dress pants. With the crown of his head pointed at Yusaku, it seemed like he was simply staring up at the ceiling as he mumbled to himself. His voice was too low to make out any words.

Still, the sight and sound made breathing a little easier.

Ai must've heard the small relieved exhale because he rolled over onto his stomach and pushed onto his elbows to look at Yusaku. "You're up early as usual!" He looked Yusaku over and drew his brows together. "But you know, Yusaku-chan, I don't think four hours of sleep per night are enough to sustain any human, including you."

"What were you doing on the floor?"

Ai sighed, presumably at the ignored concern, and climbed to his feet. "I was meditating."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, no, I was just digging through my own code to see if I can upgrade this body somehow. I feel like it's limiting my potential."

"You should've come to me with that."

"Why?"

"Because we're a team and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own body."

"Aw, Yusaku-chaaaan."

Yusaku ignored the outburst and headed back to his room where he sat down at his desk. "Come here and plug in." He booted up his laptop and dug the required connection cords out of a small storage box under his desk.

"Shouldn't you eat breakfast first?" Ai questioned but still did as instructed.

"I can eat later." Yusaku's fingers settled on the familiar keyboard as he brought up the SOLtiS data and began digging through the pre-programmed code. Well, some of it was pre-programmed at least. "You were already making changes," he stated.

"Mayhaps."

Yusaku sighed and kept looking for areas that could be tweaked to increase Ai's freedom by ridding him of potential limiters. "If you want physical upgrades as well, I'll have to go talk to Zaizen."

"There're physical upgrades now?"

"Yes."

"Like what for example?"

"Synthetic skin, hair, and other features. It would make your appearance permanent on this body. If that's something you want." Yusaku's mind automatically flashed back to the army of clones Ai had created of himself. How he'd been surrounded by them after...

Ai hummed. "That's intriguing. Do you think I should do it?"

"That's for you to decide."

"But I'm asking you for your opinion to help me decide."

"I'll go make myself some coffee. Please don't touch anything." Yusaku got up and made his way to the kitchen down the hallway from his bedroom. It didn't sit right with him that Ai was asking for his opinion. He was his own... person. What Yusaku wanted shouldn't matter. The last time Ai had made a selfless decision for his sake had ended with...

"Do you like the way I look?" Ai asked, his voice raised so Yusaku could hear him through the open door and hallway.

"Why do you ask?" Yusaku replied.

"Why don't you answer?"

Yusaku sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he'd gotten so incredibly attached to Ai despite their opposing personalities. Why did he care about him so much? Looking back, there was no clear moment he could pinpoint where his initial annoyance had turned into something warmer. Though the moment Ai had first saved him came to mind. But that had been more about respect and trust. All the confusing feelings he was still dealing with now had come later.

"Yusaku-chaaaaan!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine. I'll wait."

* * *

That night in bed, Yusaku's mind began to wander.

Ai had told him he'd loved him that day. And yet they hadn't talked about it since. Neither of them had brought it up. Yusaku had tried not to think about it.

He knew what he felt for Ai was different from what he felt for his other friends. He'd never felt about anyone else the same way. The bond between them was unique and stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. And that was what had made it so impossible to live without it, without him. The grief that had stemmed from that loss, it had eaten away at him until there was barely anything left. His entire mind had been consumed by his search for Ai. Nothing else could have ever been important enough to occupy his thoughts at the same time. And it had to have been the same for Ai or he would've never...

But then why hadn't Ai brought up his declaration since? Had his feelings changed? Had it just been a spur of the moment thing? Or did he not want to bring it up because he thought Yusaku didn't feel the same way?

 _Maybe I should say it first this time._ The thought alone made Yusaku's cheeks heat up. He didn't think that he could just drop that into a casual conversation. Especially because he wasn't even sure that he did feel the exact same way. He cared about Ai deeply which meant there was a lot of love there but what kind, he wasn't sure. Not yet at least.

He needed more time to assess his own feelings and find his way to a logical conclusion. How did Ai make him feel? Why did he love him? And in what way did he love him?

* * *

**ONE**

A few days later, Ai was sitting on the couch and watching TV when Yusaku walked in on him at 3 am. It wasn't unusual to find him outside Yusaku's room these days. He seemed to enjoy wandering around the place and exploring the unused rooms. Yusaku let him and hoped it'd be enough to keep Ai from leaving the building at night out of sheer boredom.

"You should be sleeping," Ai stated without looking up from the screen.

"What are you watching?" Yusaku asked.

"Some Rom-Com."

Yusaku rounded the couch to sit down beside Ai."About?"

"This lady who falls in love with the AI operating her house."

"Is it good?"

"Debatable." Ai sighed and draped his arm across the backrest. "The AI seems rather bland. I feel like the woman is just projecting her desires onto him."

"Then why are you watching it?"

"It has entertainment value."

Yusaku nodded and let himself sink into the deep blue cushions. It was Ai who'd talked Yusaku into buying the couch. He'd claimed every house needed a TV room with one. Yusaku didn't necessarily agree but he also couldn't say he regretted the decision to give into Ai's pushing. It was nice to come here sometimes and get a change of scenery as he worked on smaller projects.

"The blonde guy is the woman's ex," Ai explained.

Yusaku hadn't even been paying attention to what was happening on screen. "Did she leave him for the AI?"

"No, they already broke up before he was installed."

"Okay."

As the movie progressed, Ai kept inserting his commentary and criticisms. Yusaku replied at first but eventually felt too tired to do more than listen and hum in acknowledgment. He was also pretty sure Ai was consciously trying to lull him under by lowering the TV volume and softening his tone. If so, Yusaku had to admit it was working. His head was feeling heavy and his blinking became slower and more frequent over time.

The next morning, Yusaku didn't recall falling asleep but it had to have happened before the end of the movie. As he opened his eyes, he found himself laying on the couch with his head on a pillow in Ai's lap. Surprisingly, he didn't feel the need to get up right away. He felt warm and comfortable. And with Ai right there, he had no reason to question what was dream and what wasn't. The weight of the hand on his upper arm was undoubtedly real.

"You didn't get any nightmares," Ai observed. His voice was low and soft.

"No," Yusaku confirmed.He blinked slowly and frowned. Ai made him feel safe. And grounded.

* * *

**TWO**

"Yusaku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Yusaku sighed at his desk as the loud voice echoed through the entire building. It seemed like Ai had gotten back from his appointment with Zaizen.

"Honey, I'm home! And better than ever!"

Yusaku closed his eyes for a moment as he accepted his fate: he wouldn't be getting any more work done today. Not when Ai had just-

"Look at this new body! I can feel pressure now! And temperatures!" Ai kept calling out to him until he finally reached Yusaku's bedroom where he flung open the door and began to pose for him. "What do you think? Do I look amazing?"

Yusaku frowned as he gave him a quick once-over. "You look the same to me."

Ai froze mid-movement and crossed his arms. A pout was quick to settle on his face. "Seriously? That's all you're gonna give to me?"

Yusaku shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

The reply did nothing to get rid of Ai's gloomy expression. In fact, it made him turn on his heel and disappear down the hallway. Most likely to go sulk on the beanbag chair he'd recently talked Yusaku into buying.

Back at his desk, Yusaku took a deep breath and got up to follow him.

The TV room, which had previously only consisted of four blank walls, a TV, and couch, now also held a half-empty bookshelf, a framed drawing of Ai in his original form (courtesy of Kusanagi), and one over-sized purple bean bag chair on a fluffy pink rug in the far right corner. Currently, the room was occupied by one moping SOLtiS who dramatically flopped down on the previously mentioned beanbag chair the moment Yusaku entered the room.

"Could Zaizen set you up with everything you asked for?" Yusaku inquired.

"Mostly, yes. Not that it matters."

Yusaku frowned. "I thought you'd be happy. Don't you feel more comfortable now?"

"Not anymore. Because _somebody_ had to go and hurt my feelings." Ai shot him an accusing look.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't intend to." Yusaku walked further into the room so he could perch on the couch's armrest closest to Ai. "You really just look the same to me."

Ai narrowed his eyes at him. "You don't know when to stop, do you?"

Yusaku didn't like that look on his face. He knew Ai cared about his looks or he wouldn't have picked that type of extravagant human form. But all those carefully chosen elements were still there which meant he really didn't look any different from afar. Yusaku pushed off the couch again and knelt down by the beanbag chair. With Ai right there, he could inspect his new form up close. "Zaizen did a great job with the textures," he observed and hoped it was what Ai wanted to hear. "It looks nothing like a hologram anymore. You look as real as you did in LINK VRAINS." He reached out to touch but paused before he could make contact. "Can I?"

Ai seemed a little caught off guard but nodded.

The skin on Ai's hand was warm and dry but just a tad bit too smooth to feel fully realistic. The fingernails also lacked the tiny lines and grooves that came with naturally growing organic material. "They properly mimicked all the lines on your palm. The paint job on the veins is near perfect as well. Did Zaizen also get you the clothes?"

"Aoi did."

Yusaku nodded and brushed his fingertips across the cape before he ran a lock of Ai's hair between his fingers. "Did they use real hair?"

"I think so."

"Good. That's easier to maintain." Yusaku moved on to press two fingers to Ai's neck and frowned. "They simulated a pulse." He grabbed Ai's chin and turned his head from side to side as he watched the eyes follow him. "The work on your eyes is flawless. They look hyper-realistic." He took back his hand. "If it weren't for the SOLtiS mark, you'd most likely be able to pass as human out in public."

Ai blinked at him repeatedly.

"The most important part is that you feel comfortable though," Yusaku stated. "Do you?"

Instead of answering with words, Ai reached out to grab him by the tie and pull him into a hug that had Yusaku toppling over and nearly lay down on top of him.

"Is this a yes?"

"Of course it is!"

"Then why the attitude earlier?"

"Because I wanted you to like it, too, you idiot!"

"I never said I didn't."

"But you were being all nonchalant about it."

"I just said you looked the same."

"That's being nonchalant!"

"It was a statement."

"A statement that hurt my feelings."

Yusaku wanted to pull back from the hug so he could look at Ai's face but Ai just tightened his hold on him. "Ai..."

"Next time somebody asks you for your opinion, you should be nicer about it."

"You want me to lie?"

"No. I want you to get better at voicing your honest opinion in a friendly manner."

Yusaku sighed. "Like how?"

"Instead of saying 'you look the same', you could've said 'wow, Ai, you look as gorgeous as always'."

Yusaku felt a smile pull at his lips. "Okay, Ai, thank you." He wasn't even sure what he was saying thank you for. The advice? How important Ai made him feel by placing so much value on his opinion? For making him smile? Each of those deserved its own separate thank you but Yusaku wasn't sure how to voice it.

* * *

**THREE**

Yusaku had good days and bad days. All people with mental illness did, or so his therapist had said back in the day. Today was a bad day.

He'd been feeling irritated and short-tempered since the moment he'd woken up from yet another nightmare. All he wanted was peace and quiet so every time his phone rang or a dog barked outside, he wanted to tear his own hair out. His lack of concentration then quickly lead to amateur mistakes in his work which in turn made him feel frustrated and incompetent. And those thoughts and emotions then resulted in him feeling drained which brought on a headache and muscle tension all along his back. It was a downward spiral with no way of escaping. In short: he felt like crap.

"I think you need a break. Or maybe a holiday. Or a week long vacation. Whichever one you're gonna let me talk you into."

 _Go away, Ai._ He wanted to say the words but his throat felt tight. The words got stuck.

"I know you like to get your projects done early but the deadline is four days away. Taking the day off won't change anything in the eyes of your client. Especially since they're underpaying you anyway."

"They didn't need to pay me at all," Yusaku got out.

"I know, which makes this even worse! It should've been a charity project you get done by squeezing in an hour of work here and there and now look at you!"

"Shut up," Yusaku had to force the words past his throat. He felt bad the moment he said them.

"Nope, not this time. I know you know what's happening to you, and I also know you'll keep forcing yourself to work through it if I don't stop you."

"Seriously, Ai, not right now."

"Yes, right now. I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself! Now save your progress and get up! We're watching movies in bed for the rest of the day!"

Yusaku ran a hand down his face. "I know you're just trying to help but-"

"I'm serious, Yusaku, save your progress and get up. Right now."

Yusaku clenched his jaw and tried to breathe evenly through his nose. "This really isn't your place to-"

"Yes, it is! Because I care about you and I don't like to see you like this!"

For some stupid mental health reason, Yusaku felt the words like a punch to the gut. He dropped his head into his hands to hide behind his hair as tears brimmed in his eyes. It was all too much. He was so tired. So so tired. He just wanted everything and everyone to stop. Just ten minutes of time standing still, that's all he asked for.

"Please, Yusaku." Ai's tone was gentle now. Calm. "You need a break. Let me help you."

It took Yusaku almost a full minute of steady breathing before he could bring himself to nod. He didn't hesitate to save his work one last time before shutting down his computer.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed in his pajamas and laying curled up on his side to watch the movie playing on Ai's laptop. They'd propped it up on Yusaku's desk chair which was pulled up right next to the bed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Yusaku mumbled. "You were only trying to help."

"It's okay," Ai dismissed.

"It's not." Yusaku refused to look at Ai even as he could see golden eyes aimed at him in his periphery. "I... don't treat you well sometimes. Oftentimes. You deserve better."

"Yusaku..."

"So you said there were sequels to this movie?"

Ai rolled with the sudden topic change as he always did. "Yes, there're two and they're just as bad as this one. It's fantastic!"

_Thank you, Ai. For making me feel loved._

* * *

**OH.**

"They're tearing down the warehouse."

Ai looked up at him from where he'd been busy coloring in a picture book of his original form. Yusaku had no idea where he always dug up the merchandise. Especially since Playmaker hadn't made an appearance in LINK VRAINS in months which also meant Ai hadn't made one. The internet was bound to have forgotten about them at this point, right?

"You mean the warehouse where..." Ai trailed off.

Yusaku nodded.

"Do you think it would be good for us to..." Ai trailed off again for a moment. "Go watch?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I just thought I should tell you."

Ai gave a small nod. "When?"

"Next week."

"So we have some time to think about it."

"Yes."

Five days later, they were sitting on top of a storage container one bridge away from the exploding warehouse. The sound was not as loud as expected but Yusaku was still grateful for the earplugs. Smoke and dust expanded from the collapsing building, carried along by heated air. Beside him, Ai watched on with a stony expression.

Yusaku wasn't sure how he felt. Neither did he know how he should be feeling. Should he be relieved it was gone? Happy even? Or should he be reliving the trauma he'd been faced with inside? _Is it normal that I have to ask myself these questions?_

"It feels kind of odd, doesn't it?"

Yusaku looked over at Ai.

"I think I expected... more," Ai mused. "Some hard hitting emotions. But right now I... I just want to go home."

Yusaku felt something settle in his chest. He felt warm, light, happy, understood. And it was all because of... Oh. "I love you, Ai."

"Wha- You-"

Yusaku pushed to his feet and headed for the ladder. He really hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that but now he couldn't take it back and ask for a do-over. "Come on, let's go home."

"I- You can't just say that and leave!"

"It's not leaving if you come with me."

"At least give me a chance to reply!"

"We can talk on the way home."

"Yusaku-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me art and drabble prompts over here (no smut - please and thank you): https://time-to-w-w-w-write.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can leave your prompts in a comment down below!


End file.
